


Colder

by 55angel55



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, work in progress hope you like!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55angel55/pseuds/55angel55
Summary: Kakashi and Anko are roommates living together in discounted housing in Konoha. After an unexpected twist of events, their friendship is put to the test and new bond grows from adversity ~ :)





	

Introduction

 

*Krrrrrrrr* "Dudebop, are you there?"

Kakashi sighed at the walkie talkie illuminating on his side table. The  morning’s first sun rays gleamed through his lightning print curtains as the patterns of the window frame painted long geometric shadows over Kakashi and his heavy tired eyes. Half asleep, he rolled over in bed and clutched the mobile device:

“Hey Gai,” he greeted, yawning.

“Please!” Gai protests, “Do not address me by that title on this channel, Dudebop" His tone, as always, reeked of respect and comradery. "You must remember that I......am Falcon" you could hear him grinning through the speaker with pride.

Kakashi scoffed, vaguely amused.

"Why'd you call?" his voice was thick with vocal fry, and he responded with a very subtle yet noticeable flair of impatience.

"Well," Gai could read Kakashi’s fatigue, "I was going to ask if you still wanted to bring Team 7 to train with me and my Team this afternoon."

A lengthy pause passed before Kakashi droned, "......Surrrrre."

"You still haven't slept yet, have you?" Gai pressed with a knowing worry in his voice.

Kakashi sighed, more alert now that he was being called out.

"Anko still hasn't come home. " he looked up at the ceiling in his apartment. Laying in bed with one arm tucked behind under his head, he swallowed and exhaled, his half lidded eyes burning with exhaustion.

"She doesn't usually just disappear like this." Kakashi continued. He had been roommates with the 24 year old Anko, a former proctor of the Chuunin Exams, for a few months now. They were assigned to be roommates in the discounted housing Konoha had arranged for eligible shinobi.

“Well,” Gai started, “if you still wanted to go to Tsunade's office today to express your concern over the matter” he pauses, clears his throat, “I'd go with you.” Gai's usual enthusiasm was replaced with a touching sincerity towards his fellow shinobi.

“I think I'll take you up on that,” Kakashi replied, “She's been gone for almost three days and to me that's just...” his voice trailed off for a moment. He was so tired he almost forgot to finish his sentence: “It's discouraging.” he finished.

Gai hummed in acknowledgment.

“How about I bring you some coffee, eh?” his enthusiastic youthful flair had returned to his voice.

“Thanks Gai,” Kakashi, sat up in his bed, preparing himself to get out of bed and start getting ready, “But please don't order 5 shots of espresso in my latte this time..... that much caffeine gives me,” he inhaled sharply, “So much anxiety.”

“You got it, Dudebop” Gai chimed.

Before Kakashi could think of a snarky response, a series of quick urgent knocks resounded on the front door of the apartment. The characteristically impatient and almost panicked raps to the door were familiar to Kakashi; it was Anko's knock.

Kakashi was relieved at the sign of Anko’s return but at the same time he was anxious to see her; he pocketed his walkie talkie and half jogged to the front door, forcing it open with a fierce urgency.

He gasped. Anko stood before him with five kunais impaled throughout her upper body, reaping severe wounds. Her posture wilted towards the floor, and her knees quivered as a generous amount of blood drizzled from her stained trench coat. Despite her grisly condition she wore her usual shit eating grin, and was even wielding a sloppy peace sign. _Is this a genjutsu?_ Kakashi thought to himself in a panic.

“Anko..” he stammered. His arms reached out towards her, hovering just before her shivering frame.

“Sorry, Kakashi,” Anko heaved, attempting to sound cheery, “...I forgot my keys again,” drops of blood sputtered from her mouth as her balance began to teeter. Her grin faded from her face, her eyes rolled back into her head. She fell.

“Don’t….” Kakashi caught her body as it crumbled towards him. He caught himself trembling as he gaped at the lifeless Anko.

      Still despondent, he replied, “Don’t worry about it.”

      Only a moment passed before Kakashi broke from his daze. With a nimble caution, he gathered Anko’s limp body and placed her over his shoulder. Not even locking the door behind him, he began to rush to the first place he could think to take somebody so severely injured: the office of Tsunade Senju, the 5th Hokage.

       Bounding down the corridor of his apartment building, Kakashi hit the “Talk” button on his transceiver.

“Gai,” His tone was intense and stern.

“Kakashi?” Gai replied anxiously.

“I need you… to tell Sakura that I cannot make it to her training session today,” Kakashi was now outside of the apartment building, running through the streets of Konoha at 6 in the morning with his roommate’s half dead body draped over his shoulder.

“Why?” Gai started, “What happened?”

Kakashi stopped for a moment to readjust Anko’s body, as he was careful not to disturb her existing wounds. He reached for the walkie talkie in his back pocket and responded,

“I found Anko.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading my introduction! its very short but more chapters are coming soon~!!!


End file.
